Come back!
by creepy-wolf
Summary: Red Alert left when they were just kid's, now they are going after him. There was so much wrong spelling, so i put it again.
1. Chapter 1

**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!.Let's go you two, show will start soon." Yelled Twins' mom.

"We are coming" two young voice yelled back.

"Hey mom, where's Red Alert." asked red twin,

"He's not coming." their mom said annoyed.

"But why, we told him that we wanted him to come watch our show." instinct golden twin, both looked that they were about to cry.

"He's just is not, now move along." their dad said and started walking toward twins school with his bondmate.

"_Well I guest we just have to perform the show to him when we are at home." _told Sunstreaker to his twin trough bond.

"_Yea, you are right. But let's do it tomorrow, 'cost it his creation day." _said red twin eagerly. Their older brother had never have a good creation day.

_"Yea, let' s do that." _golden twin said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Red, are you sure, you want to leave without saying goodbye to twins." asked Inferno while he watched his best friend packing.

"Yes, my parents make it very clear, that I have to leave house tonight." red and white mechan said as he putted last of his stuff to bag.

"You know that twins will be sad, for leaving." fire truck said angrily to his smaller friend.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving. My parent never wanted to keep me, because of the glitch, they were forced to keep me, until I was old enough to take care of myself. Tomorrow I'm in that age so they want me out. I'm just doing them a favor leaving and not saying goodbye, I don't want to see them crying. "

"Ah still think you should say them goodbye." Inferno muttered.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go. Shuttle will leave in joor." said Red Alert and left room with Inferno behind him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Next orn._

"Come on Sunny let's go wake up big brother." Sideswipe said his twin smiling as he shoved golden twin of their berth.

"Okay, okay... and don't call me Sunny." Sunstreaker said.

They read their lines again just to make sure they remember them. "Okay Sides, let's go give big brother best creation day ever." Sideswipe nodded.

Then they run to Red Aler's door and knocked it hard, breem and nothing happened surely Red Alerts had to hear that. Twins looked each other and nodded. Sunstreaker opened door and they looked in.

Room was empty, there was nothing inside, no pictures, no books and worst of all no their big brother.

"Were is Red Alert?" asked Sideswipe, golden twin could feel his brother growing panic as they walked to kitchen.

"Mom were 's Red." Sideswipe asked.

Their mother smiled and said cheerfully "That glitch has finally leave and he will never bother our lives again. Now we can be normal family."

"WHAT?!" twins gasped in horror as they felt that their sparks shatter to pieces. Their big brother had left.

"That can't be true..it's just can't be! He would never leave." Sunstreak yelled holding back tears, while Sideswipe cried loudly.

"Aren't you happy, he won't bother us. You know what, let's go celebrate this to restaurant." Sunstreaker watched his mother, pure hatred rising in his optics, "What slag do you mean 'celebrate', it's your fault, you make Red Alert to leave. WE HATE YOU!!"

Their mothers smile died and was replicate with anger and disgust, "What you mean 'hate me'! You should be glad that his gone." twins mother said and turned away.

Sunstreaker started to cry as he and Sideswipe entered their room and locked the door. _"He didn't even say goodbye, why?"_ asked red twin as he snugged to his twin and started cry.

_"I don't know, I really don't know."_ Sunstreaker told his brother whipping his tear's.

"_But I know its mom's and dad's slagging fault. They had always hated him." _

Sideswipe nodded in agreed. _"Yeah, I know. When we're enough old leave, let's go find him." _golden brother agreed with his twin.

_"Yeah, let's do that."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Now, that is sweet. Don't worry you will see him again. *Star giggling madly as Red Alert comes in*

Red Alert: *Knocks Author unconscious* Sorry she had too much energy drinks.

Waiting you reviews. *Drags Author away.*


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thank you for reviews and comment. They were really helpful and now I can make story even better.... *continues talking nonsense ^ ^*

Red Alert: *walks in ten minuter later, Author is still talking. -_-* OKAY, WHO GAVE HER SUGAR!?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Red Alerts sudden disappearing, twins didn't smile to their creators anymore, no matter how much they tried. Twins were always angry to them, for driving their brother away. Both of them had took Red Alert's disappearing hard, Sunstreaker harder than Sideswipe, even though he didn't showed it.

Golden twin was much more aggressive and violent than other red one, he didn't have many friends. Those who did speak to him, were 'cost of Sideswipe. The red twin refuse to be friends with those who didn't see as them equals.

On the outside Sunstreaker didn't seem to mind it, but in the inside it hurt him deeply and Sideswipe knowledge it trough the bond they shared. Red Alert and his friend Inferno, were only one who treat them equally. Often the golden twin went to cry to him, while older mechan soot ed his pain away as he curled to his chest. Red twin came every time after his brother and clipped next to Sunstreaker.

Twins had keep their decision and left their home when they were enough old to take care of them selves. Not caring their creator's yells to stay in house and not to go.

Vorns came and went by as twins grown older. They attendant gladiator tournament to get easy money and were good at it. But nether had forgot their true reason to leave their home, twins had still one big brother to find.

Many vorns later war started.

Both twins designed to join Autobot army after Decepticon's had brutally attack neutrals and destroyer Iacon.

After joining twins had become one of the best fighter on army and were but in grub which traveled around bases helping them to get back on their feet's.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sideswipe rolled around on their berth, looked up his golden twin "Hey Sunny, do you still think that Red Alert is still..."

"Don't even think about it slagger. He is alive and we will find him, even if it takes forever." Sunstreaker snarled his red twin.

"But we have already gone trough thousands of different bases, what if he isn't alive anymore. We can't look him forever." red twin said and started sobbing. Soon somebody knocked their room's door.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Commander wants to see you two."

Twins got up and left their room, walking in silence.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"YOU WANT US TO GO WHERE!!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled at the base commander. They had been request to come newly build ark by Optimus Prime himself.

"You two hear me. Now go packing, shuttle will pick you two up in two joors." commander said dismissing them.

Twins left room stunned of what they had been told, "Can you believe this. We're going to ark." Sideswipe said stunned, as they walked in their room and stated packing. Suddenly he asked "Do you think Red's in Ark.", slightly hopeful voice.

"I don't know but I really hope so. I really want to see him." Sunstreaker said. After joining in autobots, Sunstreaker had got in fight with some other bots. After fight, everyone had stayed away from and it hurt. He wanted to find Red Alert and have him sooth away his pain like he always did.

Sideswipe, feeling his twins pain and give him hug and loving thought, trough the bond.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you two Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. " asked white and black mech, twins just nodded as they stepped out of shuttle. "My name is Prowl, I'm SIC. Now, follow me I show you two our room." Prowl said and walked in, twins behind him.

_He's not here, _Sunstreaker thought miserably.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Prime had sudden urge to hit his head to desk, as ninth security director screamed him that he quit the job. While twins were excellent warrior, they were masters of different kind of pranks.

"Prime, we had to get security director, that can handler twins or ask them why they are doing all those pranks. This will get us nowhere." stated Prowl.

Prime sighed "Fine, send them to Ratchet. I ask him to talk to them."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why in the Pit, are we here again!" Sunstreaker asked, knowing answer to his question.

Ratchet grossed his arms "Prime wants to know why are you two slagging idiots doing all those pranks. I want the truth." he said. He was shocked when, usually really loud twin terrors were quiet.

"It's just..." Sideswipe stated, but stopped to look Sunstreaker. Gold twin had curled to boll and was staring to wall.

"Just what, Sideswipe. Something is bothering you and I want to know what." Ratchet said with his tell-me-now-or-I-throw-something-at you-tone.

"It's just our way to remember our brother." snarled Sunstreaker and run out of med-bay, leaving behind stunned looking Ratchet and sad looking Sideswipe.

"And what in the Pit does that mean, Sideswipe." medic asked for red twin.

Sideswipe just shrubbed his head "Sit down, I may as well tell you whole story."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: There, finis. *falls to sleep and hits her head to table*

Sideswipe: Now isn't that cute, she's so helpless.

Sunstreaker: I would be quiet if I were you.

Sideswipe. Oh, and why is tha...BANG!!!!! *gets wrench to thrown on his head in anime style and falls on floor*

Sunstreaker: That's why, Ratchet taught her to thrown wrench while she is sleeping.

Sideswipe: Fine what ever. Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I had horrible test week so updates are a little late but now I'm back so lets party. *starts dancing really badly*

Sunstreaker: *Sweat drops* I think that last test did something to her brains. Thats weird even for her.

Red alert: Gees, what was your first clue. *Scoops author up and walks away.*

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sunstreaker run down the hallways not caring if somebody saw him, it just hurt him too much to think about it. Odd looks were shot at him but Sunstreaker just ignored them. He stopped when he reached his and Sideswipes quarter.

After the door closed, Sunstreaker fell to his knees and cried in silent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Red, hey Red are you in here?" Inferno asked, walking in control room.

"Over here!" red and white mechan yelled and came up under table "Computer need some new wiring and cleaning." Suddenly alarm came a life "Slag and here I though I could finally have some real recharge. Well let's go." Red Alert said dryly. They left room to get ready to fight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That explains something." Ratchet said. Sideswipe had just finished telling him about Red Alert and what happen to him. "So, he was forced to left our home when you were kids?" Sideswipe just nodded sadly.

Before Ratchet could ask more Jazz came in running "We got emerge message from another base. Decepticreeps are attacking it. They need help. Get moving." and he was out before they could even blink.

"You herd him, go get Sunny and let's go!" Ratchet commanded gruffly and grabbed his tools. Red twin did as he was told and went to get his twin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When autobots arrived on the battlefield they saw many off-lined or dying mechans There was quiet inside of building as they walked in, what they didn't know was that they were walking right to ambush.

One of the sharpshooter took aim at Optimus, but before he could pull the trigger he was shot. Everyone turned and saw red and white Lamborghini standing in door way. He was covered in energon and was aiding firetruck to stand. Smaller mechan collapsed.

The fight was on and Autobots attacked and started tearing their opponents a part. Decepticons were losing, they hadn't though that there was any survivors and were counting on ambush.

"_Sunny did you see. That was Red Alert and Inferno, I sure of it."_red twin cheered to his twin, who was currently tearing all decepticons that got too close him or were foolish to test ex-gladiators strength.

Sunstreaker had only one goal, finis the fight soon and go see if it really was Red Alert. Soon Decepticons retreated and left, autobots had won.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ratchet looked at monitor, were red and white mechan had been hooked at. He had lost quite bit of energon and had glitched, but was okay for time be. Firetruck had suffer lesser damage and was waking up.

"I see that you are awake. How are you feeling." he asked.

Firetruck looked his friend and then at Ratchet "Like a slag. How is he."

"Fine in the moment. He saved Primes life." Ratchet said "I don't think I got you designations, I'm called Ratchet."

"Inferno and that's Red Alert."

Ratchet stiffen, was that big brother of the twin terror. He herd moan as Red Alert tried to sit up. "Stay down, you had suffer lot of damage and I don't want to fix you again." he said swinging wrench at him.

"What happen." he asked.

"Don't you remember." Ratchet said.

Red Alert just shake his head and was about ask when door opened. The twins were standing in door way. Ratchet was going to drive them away but was stopped by Inferno, who shake his head and looked at Red Alert. He got the clue and helped firetruck out of the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Twins stepped aside as Ratchet helped Inferno out of room and turned back to red and white mechan, who was looking at floor. They spend fey moment in silent until twins got enough of the silent. They launched himself at Red Alert. Smaller mechan yelped when gold and red twin clutched to him.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe what are you doing, let go!?" he yelled.

Twins just tighter their hold on him. Red Alert sighed, he didn't tough that they had missed him this badly, heck he didn't even think they would remember him.

"Why you left and you didn't even say goodbye, why?" Sideswipe asked and let go of his older brother, while Sunstreaker hold him tight and wasn't gonna let go.

"I didn't had a choice and you were too small to understand. Sunny could you let go?"

Gold twin shook his head. Sideswipe looked at his twin and his optics soften. Red Alert looked at Sideswipe and then back Sunstreaker. Gold twin was crying and smiling at the same Alert hugged Sunstreaker and Sideswipe joined them.

When they finally let go, twins turned to Red Alert with pleading optics "Promise you won't disappear ever again!" Sunstreaker shouted to him.

"I can't..."

"PROMISE!!" Sunstreaker yelled holding back tear while Sideswipes tears rolled down his cheeks. Red and white mechan took long look at them and signed.

"I can't promise anything." he said and then took both of them to hug "But I won't disappear like that again, I promise."

Twins felt huge wave of relief when their brother promised not to disappear again. Twins curled in to Red Alert and all tree of them fell to deep recharge.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ratchet smiled as he and Inferno looked back in room where tree brothers were sleeping "Let's leave them alone." he said. He had never see twins so peaceful like that, both of them had curled to smaller mechan like they were afraid that he would leave soon.

Inferno nodded " Yes, let's leave them."

They closed door and left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: There, now it's ready ha aah *Faints*

Sunstreaker: Why this happens every fragging time when she finis one chapter.

Sideswipe: Don't look at me, I don't know!

Sunstreaker: *shake his head* Let's just get her to bed *scoops author and walks out.*

Sideswipe: Read and review *Ran after Sunstreaker.*


End file.
